


Accidental discoveries

by Spiritomb



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom!Leon, Chatting & Messaging, Genital Piercing, Guilttrip, Hair-pulling, Leon likes Raihan's fangs, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, No wait no plot is a lie there'll be a bit of 'plot', Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Teasing, Tongue Piercings, Webcam/Video Chat Sex, blowjob, gay desaster, piercingplay, top!Raihan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:49:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22000027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spiritomb/pseuds/Spiritomb
Summary: After Leon loses his title of Champion, all of his attention goes to the Battle Tower. But he does try to stay more up to date with his friends now, and uses up his nights to talk to them. This favourable night he decides to have a call with Raihan. Soon enough he grows too sleepy though and says goodbye. But (eevee)n after exchanging said goodbyes, it seems that Raihan has accidentally not disconnected. So Leon overhears some rather personal things.No rotoms were hurt during the making of this thing.This is literally a result of hard style until my ears bled at 1 am.
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan
Comments: 49
Kudos: 626





	1. Late Night Endeavors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me just say, I wasn't interested in Pokemon Shield/ Sword at all. Then Marnie and Melony (And Sobble but not in that way) came around and I was entranced. Why not write a fanfiction about Melony or Marnie then I hear you ask? Easy. 
> 
> Got a fang, need to bang. Also the ship's nice

“Out of your shirt yet?”

Leon couldn’t help but have to look down himself to check. It had been a rather long day of work, and he was starting to feel quite sleepy. Or, more like, he had started feeling sleepy hours ago, but now it really chewed on him. Now that he was lying in bed, all the lights turned off except for the dim light his Rotom Phone emitted. So, because of that, he had to actually double check if he did change out of his business suit and into pyjamas.

“Yeah, did that.”

He yawned audibly and scratched his beard, staring at his phone with half-lidded eyes.

“Well, don’t you sound all chuffed, Champion. Another hard day behind you?”

The, to be clear, now former Champion, tried to ignore the snicker coming from the other man and gallantly overheard the teasing undertone. He was too tired to be teased, which was why Raihan had probably been the wrong choice to call. Maybe he should have called Sonia or Nessa, or joined in on the conversation going on in the gym leaders (Professor Sonia, Hop and the former Gym Leaders were also in it) group chat.

Marnie, the new Champion and Hop had been having a heated discussion about whose first Pokemon was the cutest. Marnie’s Morpeko, Hop’s Wooloo or the new Champion’s Starter that he had received from Leon in Postwick.

“What, do you want to hear all about it, Raihan?”, Leon answered, sounding equally cheeky, but not being quite as much as the adrenaline bundle sitting on his own bed, his own Rotom Phone in his face.

“Arceus no, spare me!”

Raihan laughed and shifted around in his bed. Leon could hear the faint rustling of the sheet and pillow.

“I’ve had enough on my own plate since the New Champion. Since all the world saw that you can be defeated, a new wave of challengers swarmed in from all over, hoping to defeat the New Champion.”

“You’re the last challenge before the semi-finals. You can’t have that much to do.”

Leon really didn’t believe that Raihan had much to do. Not with all the random pictures he was posting every day. Not with how strong Raihan was. Surely by now even strong enough to defeat Leon again. Just like he had when they had still done the Gym-Challenge together.

“Hey! Are you implying that I’d be lying to you?”

“Come on, Raihan. I AM following your social media. I can see your leisure days.”

“Leisure days?”, Raihan sounded a little insulted by that, but Leon knew that was all played. The Dragon Leader didn’t take anything seriously when it came to his social media appearance. “That’s called ‘fan-interaction’, Leon.”

“Or you can call it lazing around in fame while us other people have to work”, Leon countered with a small grin.

“Yeah, yeah. You just whine as long as you want. You’re just jelly.”

Even without a video chat Leon could hear that countering grin through the speakers. No matter how late, it was never too late for Raihan to not be cocky.

“Oh, look at that. The new Champion wants to meet up with all of us.”

“Hm?”

Leon yawned once more, this time having to wipe little tear droplets away. He kept his eyes closed for a few moments before he finally opened them again. The phone immediately seemed double the brighter.

His arm felt heavy when he moved it to click back onto the group chat. Scrolling down it seemed that Piers had joined in somewhere along the conversation from before and defended Marnie and her Morpeko when Hop had mentioned the ‘creepy change in attitude’ Morpeko would have every now and then.

Normally Leon would try to read every message, the diligent ‘leader’ he was, but now he just was too tired, so he scrolled to the bottom to see what the latest conversation was about.

 **The_Coolest_Charizard:** Our Champ’s right. It’s been a few months since they gained the title. We should all check up on one another  
 **Morpeko:** We should battle then  
 **FuckDynamaxing:** Go to sleep sis  
 **Morpeko:** You go to sleep  
 **The_Coolest_Charizard:** I'm serious guys! It’s gonna be amazing! Right, Champ?

Leon would love to join Piers in telling the kids to go to sleep, but Hop had long since stopped listening to him about it. Last time he had tried to tell Hop, it had ended in Hop lecturing him instead why HE needed to sleep.

“You in?”

Blinking a few times the former Champion yawned once more and shrugged, before realising that Raihan couldn’t see that.

“I’m not sure. I got a lot to do.”

“Aw, again? Can’t you take a break once in a while? We all haven’t seen you in ages.”

“True, but...”

“I’ve been seeing you more when you were still the Champion, Leon.”

There it went, the pang of guilt. It was actually pretty ridiculous. If he’d tell anyone that he was actually friends with the leaders, surely no one would believe him. Not with how his interaction with all of them had mostly been limited to battles, and now he saw them even less.

“Look, the Battle Tower is...”, he started, trying to explain the situation, but a yawn broke him off and this time what felt like Sobble tears pooled up in the corner of his eyes. He quickly wiped them away, wetting his cheeks.

“Just go to sleep already, Leon. You’re tired as a Komala. If you don’t have time, that’s alright. I’ll be sure to make enough ‘leisure day photos’ to give you an idea of it.”

Leon wanted to protest, but Raihan would make sure to not give him any room to, so he didn’t even try.

“I’mma make like a Snorlax and go too. Gotta be sure to get my beauty sleep for tomorrow. I have a lot of 'Slaking' off to do tomorrow.”

The former Champion felt a little guilt-ridden now by how sudden Raihan broke off their conversation, but had little to say against it. So he nodded to himself and cuddled up further into his blanket.

“Good night, Raihan.”

“Toodle Pip, Leon”, came the cheesy response from the other, eliciting a tired snicker from the former Champion.

“Just disconnect from the chat.”

“So as always”, Raihan yawned. “I disconnect while you're waiting until you're automatically disconnected because you’re a lazy little princess and won’t do it yourself. Nighty night, Champ.”

After he heard the app make a noise, Leon closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He sure wanted to meet all of them, be updated in person on how everything went, have a nice battle here and there. But time was a rare merchandise, and even so rarer for Leon.

Turning around so he wouldn’t have to look into the bright screen until Rotom would automatically shut down, he pushed his face into the pillow and tried to relax his rather sore muscles.

One Wooloo, Two Wooloo, Three Wooloo, Four Wooloo…

“...Prat.”

What?

Leon’s eyes automatically fluttered open and he looked around, saw only the wall in front of him and returned to counting.

One Wooloo, Two Wooloo…

A deep, raspy sigh made the former Champion flinch and open his eyes once more.

“...he could at least TRY to make time for all of us...”

“...but no, he’s … working...”

“…you know?...”

That was definitely Raihan’s voice. Confused Leon turned back around to his Rotom Phone, which seemed to be just as confused as he himself was. Was he already dreaming? For a moment Leon waited for more noises, staring at the group chat which seemed wild aflame.

When he heard a door being slammed shut Leon flinched once more and couldn’t help his reaction staring at the door to his room. But it hadn’t moved. So Leon reluctantly moved his arm from underneath the warm and soft blanket and checked the group chat. More people were online and casually spamming, but nothing out of the ordinary.

Just when he wanted to force the app to close, he saw a little sign on the left.

Leon tabbed back into the app, opened the private chat with Raihan and was greeted with both of them still in the call. Raihan’s profile was blinking, indicating that it recorded little noises from his side.

The former Champion blinked a few times, kept his eyes closed for a moment, then opened them back up and yawned. It seemed that Raihan had not disconnected. And he really didn’t seem to realize it, not the way he grumbled something. In a matter of seconds the little number on the left, indicating Leon’s unread messages went up tenfold, it seemed.

The former Champion clicked on it to see the group chat on fire, and, from the looks of it, Raihan was contributing his part.

“Agh, he won’t come. I’m telling you. He’s never got time.”

Raihan sounded annoyed, talking in that rather quiet, raspy tone of his when it was late at night. It sent goosebumps down Leon’s spine.

Then Raihan all of a sudden stopped typing and moved around, followed by rustling and groaning. His Rotom made a few buzzing noises and the Gym Leader laughed quietly.

“Don’t be mean now”, he muttered amused and did something, which resulted in an audibly irritated buzz from his Rotom.

Another groan accompanied the creaking of Raihan’s bed as he shifted around some more. That seemed about time to disconnect, Leon thought. He went back to the call and suppressed a yawn, suddenly feeling very tired again and rather guilty about listening in on his friend. Leon felt that he could still get away with just leaving the call, unnoticed as is.

His finger already hovered over the button to disconnect, all too eager to get back to the warmth of the blanket, but he couldn’t quite get himself to press it yet. Maybe somewhere deep in his mind, he was eager to find out what Raihan would be up to now. Just a second longer, he thought. He’d disconnect immediately, he really would.

When the Rotom buzzed once more, Leon flinched and backed away from his own phone out of instinct. He quickly moved in to press ‘disconnect’, when…

“I can’t just bloody tell him.”

Tell who what? Without even really realizing it, Leon let his hand drop back onto the mattress. The longer he stayed in this call, the more he felt himself being pulled in by it. He was sleepy, no way around it, but this something in the back of his head just kept him awake.

“We’ve been friends for...what not...ten-ish something years? Just forget it. He’s everyone’s hero. Not just mine.”

Raihan flicked his tongue and turned to his Rotom. Leon could tell from the way his voice was just a tad louder than before. The Rotom made a weird noise, then Raihan seemed to be right in Leon’s face. He could hear him flick his tongue once more, then his bed creaked loudly as he moved.

After a deep breath followed silence. Leon was like paralysed, every muscle in his body strained as he waited for the next set of noises following through from the speaker. And what did come through made a chill run down his spine.

A raspy moan followed by a rather uncouth: “Fuck-”

Raihan was breathing slowly but heavily into the microphone. For a moment, that seemed to fill up Leon’s room alone, then Raihan sighed deeply.

“Ah, shit-”

Finally he backed away a bit from the Rotom, so that Leon didn’t have the feeling anymore that his best friend was lying just beside him.

“That prick”, Raihan hissed from the other side, then he took another deep breath. “Wearing those leggings like he doesn’t know how tight he is!”

The Gym Leader grunted and sucked in a breath, letting loose of another moan.

“And that tight shirt...how even did he get those tits?! Just-”

He interrupted himself before he could continue on, then let out what sounded like a frustrated howl. The bed squeaked harshly this time when he threw himself around, getting into another position.

“I don’t fucking mind losing if he’d just fucking pay attention to shit! Dense bastard!”

Again Raihan was broken off by a near feral groan, followed up by a pitiful moan. In Leon’s mind Raihan had him pinned, drool glinting on his fangs and panting. The moment he realized this, Leon reached up to slap his cheeks, slap some sense back into himself, but it only turned out to be an absent minded clap. He could only stare at the screen wide-eyed, mind unable to think of anything, much rather put a stop to this whole situation.

“Fuck- and that hair, if I could just- get a grip on that hair of his- always had it long the cheeky-”

A guttural moan forced him to stop. Raihan was panting and shamelessly letting out noises that Leon had not ever heard him do before.

“Bastard-!”

The Gym leader was inching back in closer to the speakers now. Leon was sure by now that he could feel Raihan’s wet breath tingling on his throat, ready to plunge his fangs down inside him. He barely even realized how his hand crept closer to his own pants, which felt tighter than initially.

“He knew. I swear he knew”, the Gym Leader spat out with an ironic undertone between the growls and breaths.

For a moment Leon had to remind himself to breathe, frozen as he was. One hand was clutched into the mattress, the other one just barely held back from pushing underneath the fabric.

“Shit-”, Raihan inched impossibly closer to the speaker, every breath echoing back and forth in the former Champion’s room. Leon barely registered how his body gained control on it’s own and he pushed his hand down his own underwear. It was hypnotic, like he wasn’t having any control over anything.

He could picture every part of it. Raihan’s messy, black hair hanging down the sides of his head. His sharp, ice-blue eyes half-lidded and his tongue pricking against his fang. Hand where Leon should never have known they would be.

The former Champion flinched when his fingertips brushed against impossibly sensitive skin. A whimper escaped him, made him flinch and press one hand on his mouth to prevent any more noises from spilling. He couldn’t be discovered now. He couldn’t. It was too late. It…

“Shit, _Leon-_!”

For a moment Leon froze up upon hearing his name. Then, as if all magic had been cut, his hand shot forward and he finally disconnected from the call. It was uncomfortably quiet now that he was actually alone again.

For a few seconds he kept on staring at his phone as if waiting for an indication that he had still not managed to disconnect. He had overstepped every boundary there was. He realized that now.

The former Champion rolled onto his back and pressed his palms against his eyes . What had he been about to do? What had he done? There was no way he was going to be able to get any of that out of his mind.

His chest rose and fell rapidly as if he was hyperventilating, all sleepiness from before washed away and gone. If he was going to be able to sleep tonight, that would be a miracle in itself. There was no way he would be able to. No Wooloo count in the world would be enough to get over that.

The pangs of guilt like bullets perforated him. Guilt of overhearing what wasn’t for his ears to hear, guilt of being the worst friend there is. But worst of all, the guilt of being riled up by it all. By listening in without permission, by hearing his friend, best friend on top of that, say such things. By listening in on him doing things which were supposed to be private.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, thank you for my friend who's beta-reading this. But also, if you see this, fuck you. Because you pressured me into Pokepuns, I now have a list of self-written Pokepuns rotting on my Computer


	2. A Mankey's Rage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I sincerely apologize for the plot. This fanfic turned out to be longer than I had initially thought. But i'll be back at the smut ya'll came here for soon again. Just a little longer guys

Since that night Leon had been rather restless. He hadn’t slept well at all after disconnecting, and hadn’t really slept much better the past days either. His mind had been mostly switching between two modes like a Morpeko. Just that his modes were either ‘horny’ or ‘guilty’.

Somewhere along the lines of the day after he had listened in on Raihan and the day after, his co-workers had started bringing him coffee. Black, bitter, adrenalising coffee. Leon himself didn’t think he looked that bad, but he also had no mind to pay to it right now. To anyone else he looked like if you’d see a Porygon after only ever seeing Porygon-Z. Like your graphics had went from gorgeous to shit.

Not that Leon actually looked much different from his usual self, only the dark bags under his eyes, the restlessness and nervous smile smudged it. And the coffee really didn’t help with the nervousness. Leon had never really handled caffeine well, but he was too nice to throw it away. So he did drink it, which resulted in him feeling weirdly energized while being extraordinarily exhausted, which was just like exhaustion, only doubled.

But not only had Leon been having trouble sleeping, he had also started avoiding his phone. He didn’t feel much like being on the group chat, mostly because he knew that Raihan was ALWAYS online, and he didn’t feel much either like seeing how many new posts Raihan had made. So his Rotom Phone was now kept at home. That way, no one could reach him. Not through a call, not through a message, not anyhow.

“Uh, sir? You have a visitor.”

The former Champion hadn’t realized how his secretary had knocked on the door, so she had just peeked her head in to inform him. Leon didn’t even have the energy to flinch when she surprised him that way. He just nodded and responded with a ‘let them in’, then checked his computer to see who was supposed to come today.

Right, he was supposed to meet up with a news-reporter. But they were supposed to come a few hours later. Leon shrugged it off. He had the time, so whatever.

The commotion before his door had him perk up. He couldn’t quite hear it well, but it sounded like arguing. He was about to wonder, what a reporter would argue about with his secretary, when the door was slammed open and a furious Sonia stared him down.

“Leon, I don’t care how busy you are! You could be Arceus itself and I wouldn’t give a shit! I’ve been trying to contact you for a week and couldn’t reach you!”

Her face was all red and her chest was rising and falling rapidly, like she had run up a staircase or something.

“Earth to Leon? Hello!”

Leon blinked a few times before he realized that Sonia had stomped up to his desk and was frantically waving her hand in front of his face.

“Did you go deaf the time I didn’t see you?”

She was about to reach out and pinch his nose, when Leon backed away, shaking his head and giving an apologetic smile.

“I...I was busy, I suppose.”

Sonia didn’t look convinced. She stood with her hands on her hips, emerald eyes glinting as she scowled at him.

“Well, let’s hear it then! Why was the great ‘Ex-Champion’ too busy to tell anyone he’d not be reachable for a whole WEEK!”

That Leon was by now waving his hands in front of his face defensively didn’t help him in the slightest. Neither did that he had backed off enough with his chair, that he was now sitting with his back against the shelf behind him, meaning he had no means to escape anymore as she leaned back in now.

“Will you bloody say something already?!”

She slammed one hand onto the table, not minding the paper she scrunched up when she curled her hand up into a fist.

“I’m sorry! I’m really sorry! I just had...”

“You just had?”

Every word of apology and excuse was wiped clean from his brain the way Sonia gritted her teeth. It looked like she was ready to throw Leon’s whole office out the window, and him right after.

“I had a lot of people to meet and was too busy to text in the evenings!”, Leon finally brought out, spluttering and shielding his face with his hands out of instinct. His eyes were pressed shut, teeth gritted in expectance of getting flogged any second.

Only when nothing happened and he heard Sonia sigh in defeat, he dared to open one eye and peek through his fingers.

Sonia had retreated, shook her head and rubbed her temples. She still looked agitated, but less like she would fall into rage like a Mankey. Hoping for the best Leon finally relaxed a little and let his hands fall back into his lap. When he himself sighed rather relieved, Sonia shot him a warning glare.

“Don’t think you’re off the hook.”

The young professor straightened her long coat and crossed her arms before her chest. Mustering the former Champion she soaked up every detail of how he sat there. His cap had slightly slipped off his head and messed with his hair a little. He was taking deep breaths to calm himself and nestled with his fingers, waiting for her to continue.

“Well, I guess you DO look tired.”

She sighed once more and groaned a bit overwhelmed.

“You’re just such an idiot. You could have at least said something. Just one message would have been enough. Hop and your Mom have been giving me hell the past days since no one’s seen or heard of you. Can you imagine the hell I’ve been through?”

By now she was more pouting than anything. During her little monologue she had grabbed a chair and sat down, inspecting her nails.

“Anyway, have you seen a doctor?”

She looked up and folded her hands in her lap, legs crossed.

“A doctor? Why?”, Leon let out a little confused laugh at which she only raised an eyebrow.

“Have you actually seen yourself? You look like shite. Or if you want it more visual, like a garbodo-”

“I get it, I get it!”

A little annoyed with being interrupted, Sonia’s stare darkened and she shrugged. “Raihan said that you won’t come to our little meet-up tomorrow. But i’m saying, you will.”

At the name of his best friend Leon flinched. He couldn’t help but grimace at the decision the young professor made for him.

“I have to work tomorrow, Sonia, I-”

“You won’t. I already told everyone you’ll be coming.”

Leon’s brain needed a moment to process that statement. Then it slowly started to click and he straightened up in his chair, gripping tightly onto the arm rests. “You did what…?!”

“I said, I already told everyone you’d be coming. Look, Leon. You’ve been working like a maniac since you lost your title. You need a break.”

“No, no I really don’t, I swear, I’m doing-”, the former Champion started fending, but was, again, interrupted by the professor.

“Fine. You’re doing fine. Is that what you’re gonna tell me? No, Leon. I know that you’ve always been a workaholic, but you’re going overboard lately. Do you really not want to see us that badly?”

“No! I really do want to meet you, it’s just-”

“It’s settled then!”

Sonia jumped up and pushed her hands back into the pockets of her lab-coat. Standing like that you’d never guess she could be as furious as she had been just moments before. She even smiled again.

“You’ll get every information you need in our group chat. Oh, you know, while you’re at it, i’ll be waiting for you the usual time on the chat. You better speak to us today, Leon. Or else i’m gonna be back at your house. And I won’t care how late it is.”

The warning was slightly hissed, then she turned around, head held high. But before she was out the door, she turned her head once more. Now she looked really worried. Another guilt bullet for Leon’s already perforated heart.

“Honestly though, go home early and sleep today, alright? If you won’t be on this evening, I will call the ambulance to your house. You look horrible.”

With a hushed ‘we all worry for you’, she was out the door and gone.

Leon didn’t notice that he had stood up. Probably sometime around when Sonia had stood up herself. Now he let himself fall back into the chair. Suddenly he felt very weak. Over the course of the years he really had forgotten how Sonia could get away with anything. He had cursed that when they had still been doing the Gym Challenge together, he started cursing it now.

His head hurt like hell and it felt too heavy, so Leon buried it in his hands, fingers gripping fistfuls of his hair and tugging hard. He wanted to cry out, but instead he let his hands fall back into his lap and stared at them for a moment. It was more subconscious than conscious when he, just moments later, stood up, told his secretary to cancel every appointment for the day and the day after that, saying he’d been feeling sick, and walked home.

Since it had still been rather early, Leon made due until evening with staring at his walls, running around the house and making up with his Rotom, which was rather huffy after suddenly being told to stay home for so long. Still, eventually evening came and Leon was back in his bed, staring at his screen, unsure of if he should actually tune into the group chat, or if he should just ignore Sonia’s warning.

But knowing Sonia, he probably shouldn’t do that.

And he did have to thank her for forcing him home. It had felt kind of good to just laze around, get a few of his thoughts all sorted out, though it was also rather unbearable to be alone with his mind. Leon kept thinking about...things.

For a moment he pressed his eyes shut and took deep breaths. If only he had a drowzee, that would help him relax. He shook his head and opened his eyes, logging into the app and clicking into the group chat before he had any time to rethink.

 **Leon:** Hey guys

The former Champion didn’t know what all of them had been talking about before, but he damn well knew that now the subject was him. The messages poured in like a waterfall, first up front, Raihan.

 **TheRealDragonLord:** Leon!!  
**FuckDynamaxing:** I thought you had fucking died  
**Vast_Ocean:** Where were you?!

So even Nessa was there.

 **RockRocks:** Are you sure that’s him? Someone could have changed their name

Leon took a deep breath to get himself back under control when he got this sudden urge to leave.

 **Leon:** It’s me, Gordie  
**FuckDynamaxing:** Where the fuck where you  
**Vast_Ocean:** Are you okay?  
**Vast_Ocean:** You haven’t been here in a week :(  
**RocksRock:** We all worried  
**TheRealDragonLord:** Even Bede  
**FairyPrincess:** Shut up  
**Leon:** I'm sorry guys...  
**Professor:** Yeah, you better be

There she was. Sonia had joined in the chat. Somehow that relaxed him a little, he couldn’t quite say why.

 **TheRealDragonLord:** Seriously Leon. Where the fuck were you  
**FuckDynamaxing:** I already said that  
**The_Coolest_Charizard:** LEON!!!  
**Leon:** Hey Hop  
**The_Coolest_Charizard:** DON’T HEY HOP ME  
**The_Coolest_Charizard:** I’VE BEEN WORRIED SICK  
**The_Coolest_Charizard:** GO CALL MOM  
**Professor:** Come on, Hop. Lay off  
**Professor:** It’s late. Not like your mom’s still awake  
**Leon:** I’ll call her tomorrow. I’m sorry

It felt really weird to be scolded by Hop. Normally the elder brother would scold the younger one, not the other way around. But he did deserve it, he supposed.

 **FuckDynamaxing:** We’ve been ignored, Raihan, Nessa  
**The_Coolest_Charizard:** YOU BETTER CALL HER TOMORROW  
**TheRealDragonLord:** We have been…  
**Professor:** STOP USING CAPS YOU DINGUS ASSISTANT  
**Vast_Ocean:** Come on Leon :(  
**The_Coolest_Charizard:** YOU’RE USING CAPS YOURSELF U STUPID PROFESSOR  
**Professor:** STFU

Now everyone was just talking at the same time, and it didn’t work. Hop and Sonia got into an argument, Piers and Nessa were talking about Leon. Raihan wasn’t typing anymore. For a moment Leon felt relieved, then the app made a noise and he saw the private message he had been sent.

It started somewhere along the lines of: ‘Come on, where HAVE you...’, but Leon didn’t click on it. It wasn’t like he wanted to ignore Raihan. He just wanted to avoid him as best he could.

 **Professor:** ANYWAY Leon will be at our meeting tomorrow  
**The_Coolest_Charizard:** Really???  
**RockRocks:** Are you sure?  
**Vast_Ocean:** Is that right, Leon?  
**FuckDynamaxing:** Nah, he’s probably lying

The former Champion would have liked to be mad at Piers’ comment, but he knew that he wasn’t wrong about it, so he just shrugged it off as best he could.

 **Leon:** No, she’s right. I’ll be there tomorrow

After all, he could just avoid Raihan if needed. He was sure that would work.

 **The_Coolest_Charizard:** YAY!!!  
**Professor:** CAPS OFF ALREADY!!  
**FuckDynamaxing:** I’ll believe it when I see it

Leon didn’t even want to defend himself or anything anymore. He was really just tired. Tired and exhausted. So he turned off his Rotom Phone and turned to the side, closing his eyes. The last thing he took notice of was, that Raihan wasn’t typing at all anymore. Neither privately, nor in the group chat.


	3. Ill-fated Avoiding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter turned out to be so much longer than originally intended. Also so much longer than the other chapters. I apologize for that? Like damn, this chapter is as long as if you'd take the other two and add them

Leon awoke drenched in sweat. He had forgotten to change out of his clothes, so his shirt, that he always wore under his coat, stuck to him in an incredibly uncomfortable way. At least he had gotten rid of his cravat and swallow-tail coat when he had returned home. He didn’t want to know how uncomfortable it would have been if he had awoken in that.

But something felt even more uncomfortable than the sweat drenched shirt, and that were his jodhpurs. They were always incredibly tight, and Leon liked the feel of that, but now they were just horribly tight. They were even more drenched than his shirt around his crotch, and when he checked under the blanket he swallowed hard and quickly let the blanket fall back onto himself.

Without remembering every part, Leon knew exactly what he had dreamt about. Fangs and an orange hairband. Silently cursing he took a deep breath and did decide to finally stand up. The trousers dug into his skin and his hard-on now pressed even more uncomfortably against the barely stretchable fabric.

The former Champion cursed once more and quickly stood up to relieve some of the pressure. With pointed fingers he opened the Zipper and pulled his pants down as best he could. Leon immediately sighed contently when only his wet boxers were pushing against his dick anymore.

Since Leon had been too busy for any kind of sexual or romantic relationship, he had basically no experience with all of this. The only experience he had were his occasional boners when he had been an adolescent, but he didn’t appreciate feeling like one again just because of one hard-on. A little overwhelmed the former Champion hooked his fingers under the waistband, tugged at it and let it snap back. He felt stupid, to say the least.

And he was so ready for a shower. So, ignoring his rock hard dick, he immediately made his way to the bathroom, threw his clothes into a corner and jumped under some hot water. It felt good to feel it running down his body, wash away the sweat and cum. He really enjoyed it, but the longer he ignored himself, the more his dick begged for attention, so he did the one thing he remembered concerning this problem from adolescence. Cold ass cold.

Leon took a deep breath, then changed the water to ice-cold. When the water hit him he couldn’t suppress a hiss and instantly backed away, turning the water off. That had been too cold. But it had worked. Though the freeze-shock hadn't been only to his dick.

After rubbing himself dry, he wrapped his towel around his hip and walked back into his bedroom, rummaging his shelf for clothes. He had been planning to just wear what he had worn to work, but that wouldn’t work now. So instead he just got his old Gym Challenger Uniform out, his swallow-tail coat and a new cap.

In the group chat the others had agreed to meet up in Hammerlock at about 3 PM, maybe wander around a little in the Hammerlock Hills later. They weren’t too sure what to do with such a large group, since everyone had agreed to join. Except for Opal. But Leon wasn’t sure if Bede had even asked her. At least Gordie had asked Melony, the one other person who wasn’t in the group chat anymore, and she had agreed to come. Though she had been rather surprised that she had been invited too, due to being a lot older than most of the other Gym Leaders.

But that meant Leon still had...The former Champion searched for his Rotom Phone. About three hours. It seemed he had slept in late. Not unsurprising considering his massive lack of sleep the past days. He wondered why he had been able to sleep this night. Especially when he had had such a dream…

Shaking his head he tried to rid himself of his thoughts. Leon wasn’t far from Hammerlocke, and he could even fly on his Charizard, so he didn’t have to call a taxi. Meant he had at least two hours to waste. He decided to waste them away by browsing the Internet on news about the New Champion and Sonia. Sonia, because that way he got info about Hop. He was always interested in new accomplishments by his two proteges.

At about quarter past two Leon got up, straightened his clothes, put on basic safety gear and walked outside. With a quick throw of the pokeball Charizard was out and Leon heartily pet it’s snout with which Charizard nudged him. When Charizard was satisfied with the received affection, Leon swiftly jumped up onto the pokemon’s back and they were off. Just moments later the former Champion had arrived in Hammerlocke at the agreed meeting spot. He was half an hour early, but he had decided to rather be early than late, since that way he could avoid Raihan a little better.

Raihan was chaotic as heck, and so always one of the last to come. Leon thought that it would then be a good idea to just be the exact opposite as him. He was just getting rid of the safety gear, putting it away, when he was recognized and asked for a bunch of selfies and signatures. Leon didn’t always comply with such requests, but since he had more time to waste, he was all for it. About 2:50 Sonia and Hop came with one taxi, in the other that arrived sat Gordie and Melony.

“Lee!!”

Hop so much as jumped out of the taxi before it had even fully settled and ran up to Leon, pulling him into a hug. Sonia was right behind him, about to give him an earful for being reckless, but she instead grinned mischievously seeing the two brothers like that. Melony laughed heartily and Gordie was rather quiet, smiling a little nervous with his hands in his pocket.

“Everything alright, buddy?”, Leon asked, gently plucking Hop off himself and patting him once. He knew Hop liked that, though if asked about it, Hop would deny it since he was ‘grown-up’ now.

“Sonia’s a slavedriver, but beside-”, Hop started, which was broken off by Sonia stepping in and pulling him back by his ear.

“I am _what_ now?”, she hissed warningly and leaned down a little closer to his level.

“Ow, ouch, ow, nothing! Sorry!”

“I thought so.”

She let go of the young boy and crossed her arms back in front of her chest. Hop was rubbing his ear and stuck his tongue out to the young professor. To his luck she didn’t see that. Instead she eyed Leon and finally greeted him too.

“You look a bit more healthy than yesterday.”

“Well, I did relax at home a little...”, the former Champion responded, trying to avoid the subject as best he could. Sonia let that fly and shrugged. “It’s just good you came here on your own. I was worried i’d have to drag you over.”

Leon laughed nervously, then turned to Melony and Gordie to escape her. He shook first Melony’s hand, then fist-bumped Gordie, who still seemed a bit reserved.

“Nice to see you two, it’s been a while.”

“It really has been, Lee. Have you grown taller since last time?”

Melony chuckled and Leon immediately relaxed. “It’s not been that long.”

“Well, you never know. You young people have growth spurts all the time. Gordie just recently had one too, i’m sure of it.”

Gordie’s face turned all red and he cleared his throat. To his luck at that moment a bunch of the others arrived too. Kabu, Nessa and Milo came by foot, already deeply absorbed into a conversation. Bede and Allister shared one taxi, Marnie and Piers the other. Bede and Allister looked extremely uncomfortable alone with each other. Leon was happy to not sit in a taxi with the two of them.

They all had come very much on time. Nessa cheered when she saw Leon and immediately pulled him into a hug, followed by Milo who pulled the two of them into a bigger hug. No matter how athletic Leon himself was, with how buff the Grass Type Leader was Leon still felt like he was being crushed. When Nessa and he begged for air Milo immediately pulled back and apologized, shocked once more by his own strength. He had never really been able to control it well.

Melony and Kabu were by now doing some, how they called it, old people talk and Hop had immediately pulled Allister into a conversation too. Gordie seemed to be showing Sonia some kind of special rock which they now were discussing discussing, and Piers and Marnie where arguing about something. Only Bede was standing alone by the sides. At least until the New Champion had come running on, apologizing for being late, even though it'd just been a minute. They had immediately grabbed Bede’s arm and pulled him towards Leon. The young man had at first still been struggling to get out of the grip, but had soon given up.

“Sorry i’m late, guys! I totally missed the time!”

Leon flinched unconsciously when he heard that familiar voice. Raihan had jumped out of the taxi and ran up to them, red-faced and out of breath. Like Leon had assumed, he had forgotten the time and called a taxi last minute to hurry to the meeting. Sonia immediately scolded him, at which Raihan gave a flustered apology. Bede scoffed and mumbled something under his breath, for which he gained a heavy slap on his back from the Champion. Cursing Bede now rubbed the sore flesh while they shot him a warning glare.

Then Raihan noticed Leon. His face immediately lit up and he ran up to him. Leon needed to force his eyes to not flinch away from the tall figure of his best friend.

“Yo, Leon. Wasn’t sure i’d actually see you here. What brought you over? You been pricked by beedrill?”

The Dragon Type Leader immediately changed to his cheeky, cool attitude again, hands in the pockets of his soft jacket.

“Ah, well, Sonia invited me”, Leon spluttered, eyes unconsciously wandering over to some spot on the building across the street. Raihan didn’t really seem to notice to his luck.

When the Champion nudged Raihan, the tall Gym Leader finally took notice of the other two too. Bede had his arms crossed and intentionally looked everywhere except at Raihan. Out of all the Gym Leaders, he hated Raihan the most. He was just insulted by how such a carefree and chaotic person had ever been able to become a Gym Leader. Instead Raihan fist-bumped the Champion and did a secret handshake.

“Hell yeah, ain’t as busy as Leon was his time, are you, Champ? Still training that charmander of yours?”

The Champion nodded and seemed really excited. “It already evolved into a charmeleon.”

“Whaaaat? Look Leon, they’re...”, Raihan was about to make a joke, but during the little exchange between the Champion and the Dragon Type Leader, Leon had made sure to slip away like a sandaconda to another conversation. He now stood next to Melony and Kabu, listened in on them talking about the newest Katar Gym Leader calendar.

“A lot of people will be sad not to see your nice picture as the last calendar picture anymore, won’t they?”

Melony surprised Leon a little when she suddenly involved him into the conversation, so Leon didn’t really know what to answer. “You think so?”

“I know so”, Kabu answered instead. The old Gym Leader shot a look towards the New Champion who was invested in a conversation with Raihan. Raihan noticed the look since he himself had been staring at Leon, and quickly looked away. Kabu raised an eyebrow, but didn’t mention it. Instead he continued with what he originally had been wanting to say.

“I believe that our New Champion will be a nice change between all those young hotties that are in the calendar.”

“Agreed”, Melony chuckled. “Do you think though, that people will fantasize about him as much too?”

She pointed at Bede. Both of the men’s gazes she had her conversation with followed, then went back to her. Kabu grinned, Leon was just unsure of everything by now.

“Please, Melony. You know that people like the weirdest things. And he’s a hot-headed young man. There will surely be people out there who will enjoy his picture. Definitely far more than had fantasized about dear Opal in latest. Not to be rude to her, of course. She is an admirable woman.”

Melony nodded, and Leon was glad that the conversation now shifted towards the, by far, oldest of the Gym Leaders. He wouldn’t have known what to do if the conversation had kept on continuing down the track it had before.

“Guys! Listen up!”

Still, no matter if the conversation was about Opal or the sexiness of Bede, Leon was happy to have been released from it. He had started to feel a little weird around them, suddenly hearing them talk about such subjects. Especially because it reminded him of the last calendar and that special picture of Raihan…

“Hop! I WILL shut you up myself!”

Hop, who had ignored her warning from before and kept explaining his new videogame to Allister, immediately straightened up and saluted. It seemed Sonia had already trained him up well the time he had by now lived with her as her assistance.

“Good”, Sonia cleared her throat and put her hands on her hips. The others started to gather up around her to be able to listen to her better. Even Bede did, not wanting to get it as Hop kept getting it.

“We’re kind of in the way over here and disturbing the peace of Hammerlock.” She pointed at the people gathering up around them. “I hope all of you brought your pokemon with you?”

Consecutive nodding from those around her.

“Alright, then off to the Hammerlock Hills we go! We’ve been talking about some practice fights and so on anyway, right? Everyone ready?”

Hop, Raihan, Marnie, Piers, the New Champion and Nessa started cheering, Melony and Kabu joined in, Milo nodded and looked excited. Only Bede, Allister and Gordie were left looking a little unsure, but that was just something with their personalities. Though Leon knew that Gordie could be incredibly confident. Just not that much so in large groups.

When the people around them also joined into the cheering, Raihan whistled and immediately waved them in, gathering up Sonia, the New Champion and Hop and making a Selfie with the masses. When he was done he showed peace signs and stuck out his tongue, high-fiving the New Champion and Hop and apologizing to Sonia with a chuckle.

After that was out of the way, the group could finally get out of Hammerlocke and into the wild area. Once out, they all gathered around Sonia again, who kind of automatically had assumed the position of group leader. She seemed to be enjoying being the center of attention.

“How about we have a bunch of practice matches and whoever wins can make us all do something”, she grinned, seeming rather sure of winning.

“I want to fight Lee! And the Champion!”

“How ‘bout you try more your size, grookey. Try fighting Bede”, Piers joked, putting one hand on Hop’s shoulder, who immediately stuck his tongue out to him.

“Why don’t YOU fight someone your size”, Raihan chimed in with a laugh and placed one hand on Piers’ shoulder.

“You want something, _forever loser against the Ex-Champion_?”, Piers countered at which Raihan’s grin twitched annoyed. “ _Careful, wannabe corviknight_.”

“Shut up you two!”

Sonia chimed in and pulled the two of them apart. As if to defuse the situation the New Champion made word now that they wanted to fight Allister. The shy Ghost Type Leader nodded flustered. Shrugging Piers pulled a protesting Bede aside and challenged him, while Nessa challenged Sonia, looking a little red while she did.

“Good luck with the princess, Piers!”, Raihan shouted towards the already battling duo, then he turned around towards Leon, walking up towards him.

“May I challenge thee, oh great Ex-Champion?” He made a sloppy dogleg to accompany that stupid line, then grinned at Leon. But his grin quickly wavered when Leon didn’t look at him.

“Uh, you know, I kind of wanted to fight Hop?”

The former Champion walked off towards Hop, but Hop and Marnie were already in a battle. It seemed Marnie had challenged him before the young boy could ask his brother.

“Sorry, Lee, but i’ll fight you right when I’ve defeated Mar Mar!”

The grin that Hop flashed Leon didn’t help him at all, neither did Marnie’s complaining about the weird nickname. From behind him Raihan walked back up to him once more, looking a little confused but still grinning. “Welp, guess you’ll have to fight me then.”

Leon tried not to look at him and walked towards where Kabu and Melony stood. “Kabu, want to have a nice battle?”

But Kabu shook his head and chuckled. “Mel and me are old. We’re just gonna stand here and think about how our bones would hurt if we’d do the same movements as you young folk.”

Kabu wasn’t that old and definitely had more vigour than most the ‘young folk’. Leon knew that. Everyone knew that. But he didn’t have the mind to pay to convince Kabu into a battle.

“Melony?”

The older woman shook her head with a smile. “Sorry, dear. But i’m joining Kabu.”

By now really despairing, Leon quickly walked over to Milo, who also didn’t have a sparring partner, before Raihan could so much as say something again. But Milo shook his head with an apologetic smile before Leon could even ask.

“I do have my pokemon with me, but my edelgoss isn’t feeling well right now, so I don’t have my full team...”

Shit. Now Leon had no one to spar with instead of Raihan. The former Champion felt how his brain started to short-circuit.

“Uh, Lee…?”

Raihan reached out to touch Leon, but the former Champion quickly evaded the grip and started walking.

“I- I’m not really feeling like a battle right now. I’m going to take a walk...or something.”

And with that he started to walk as quickly as he could. He didn’t want Raihan to think he was running away, thinking that it would be less obvious that he avoided Raihan the way he avoided him now.

“What the...Leon?!”

For a moment Raihan was too flabbergasted to follow him, and Leon hoped it would stay that way. He could feel the weird stares in his back from the others, but ignored them as he kept walking, taking deep breaths as he did so.

The former Champion walked for what felt like an eternity, hearing his heartbeat drum loudly in his ears, hearing his sharp breaths while he walked, what seemed like, impossibly fast. Of course it felt ridiculous to him too what he was doing, but he just couldn’t get himself to face Raihan. It was just impossible.

“Stop running!”

Just when Leon thought he had managed to escape, a big hand grabbed him by his coat and stopped him with enough force that Leon nearly toppled over.

“What the fuck is up with you?!”

Raihan had ran after him. Of course he had. How could Leon have even thought Raihan wouldn’t?

“It’s nothing. I just wanted to take a walk. Like I said”, Leon muttered with a breaking voice, hoping the other wouldn’t hear how nervous he was.

“Take a walk my ass, you’re avoiding me!”

“I- I’m not.”

“Like hell you aren’t! You’ve been avoiding me since yesterday!”

“Why should I avoid you?”

“I don’t fucking know, why don’t you tell me?!”

Leon couldn’t help the shudder shaking his body when Raihan started sounding more and more aggravated.

“I’m not avoiding you.”

“Then look at me.”

The former Champion swallowed hard and balled his hands to fist, trying to gain some control over the cold shudder and goosebumps that wouldn’t let him go. “W- Why?”

“Just fucking look at me, damnit!”

With a swift movement Raihan spun the smaller Ex-Champion around and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, pulling at it with unexpected strength. Leon’s eyes unfocused for a moment. He wasn’t sure if it was due to the shortage of air he had for the smallest of moments, or the way he was gripped in general.

“Why are you avoiding me?”

The angry tone in Raihan’s voice now made room for worry and something that sounded faintly like fear.

“I- It’s-”, Leon had to swallow hard before he could continue speaking. “It’s nothi-”

“Like hell it’s nowt! Just fucking tell me already! If I did something wrong, i’ll make up for it! Just tell me-” Raihan hadn’t quite realized how he had pulled even stronger on Leon’s collar and loosened his grip now a litte, grimacing. “Please.”

“I- It’s-”, the former Champion started stuttering, now growing bright red when he thought about saying it. “I- You- You didn’t disconnect from the call about a week ago!”

Raihan blinked confused a few times, then let go of Leon. “What? You’re avoiding me because I didn’t hang up?”

“N-No, it’s because…!”

The Dragon Type Leader looked even more confused now and furrowed his brows, thinking hard about what he had done wrong that day. He sincerely didn’t remember.

“It’s because I-”, Leon started again, by now bright red and nervously chewing on his lip.

“ _You jerked off to me_ ”, he finally muttered.

Raihan raised an eyebrow and leaned in closer. “I did what?”

“You-” Leon gritted his teeth and swallowed. It had been hard enough to say it once. Having to say it twice got on his nerves. “I overheard you jerking off to me!”

Now Raihan had understood. From one moment to the other the Gym Leader turned bright red and took a step back, hand reaching up to nervously pull at his hairband.

“Oh, THAT'S what ya meant...”

“Uh, yeah...”

If even possible, Leon turned an even darker shade of red and nervously started rocking back and forth a little, eyes cast to the ground.

“Uh, you mad at me…?”

Raihan absent-mindedly scratched the back of his neck and looked off to the side, sorting out his thoughts. His brain was about as short-circuiting as Leon’s had that night. And the days after. And right now.

“No...”

“Good...”

For a moment an awkward silence hung between them, then Raihan cleared his throat and pulled at one of his pigtails.

“Uh...so, should I uh- leave you alone now or something? Ya disgusted with me now?”

Leon shook his head and shrugged, subconsciously scratching his shoulder, still too nervous to look Raihan in the eye. “I- I’m not.”

The Gym Leader raised an eyebrow and shoved his hands back into his jacket’s pockets, nervously scratching the surface of his lower lip with one of his fangs. “You sure? It’d be pretty normal to be disgusted by now. I think.”

“Well, It’s fine…I think...”

The former Champion’s eyes unfocused once more and he felt light-headed, taking deep breaths to try and get himself under control somehow. He felt like a psyduck. If his head hurt any more, he was sure it would explode.

“Uh...what’d you think of it?”

Taken aback by the question Leon looked up, looking rather confused. “What…?”

“Well, I was thinking, if you’re not disgusted or mad, what ARE you?”, Raihan responded a little flustered, eyes widening for a moment when his eyes met Leon’s, then both of them looked away again.

“I- I’m trying to sort that out.”

“Sort it out?” Now it was the Gym Leader’s turn again to be confused. “Sort what out?”

“Sort out why I- _you know_...uh...how I…”

“Why you?”

Leon bit his lip and dug his nails into the palms of his hands. It had been one thing to tell Raihan that he had listened in on him. Saying THAT was a whole different thing.

“Why you what. I swear, I’m tryin’ to diffuse this situation, if you-”, Raihan started but was interrupted by an annoyed Leon. “Why I keep getting hard when I think about you!”

“Oh.”

“Yeah, ‘OH’! Is that ALL you have to say?!”, Leon snapped back, glaring up at the taller one.

“What are you thinking about when you get hard?”

The former Champion hadn’t expected that question. Instead Raihan looked at him rather seriously, waiting for his answer.

“We- Well, I don’t know…”

“You gotta be thinking ‘bout something. Or do you not wanna tell me ‘cuz you’re remembering old man Kabu’s old calendar pictures?”

“No! What? No. No, I-”

“You?”

Leon took a deep breath, clenched and unclenched his hands a few times, then tried to relax himself a little. Which was rather hard considering the subject they were handling.

“I- I keep thinking about what you said when you...”

“When I jerked off to you?”

“Yeah. That...”, Leon muttered, feeling hot all over. His ears were burning and he was sure by now he’d gained the colour of a shiny gyarados.

“Were you maybe thinking about this?”

Before Leon could answer Raihan had already moved in and pressed his lips against Leon’s, eagerly licking over them with a pierced tongue. The former Champion was so surprised, that he obediently opened his mouth and let Raihan in. The Gym Leader immediately started to explore his wet cave, experimentally licking over Leon’s teeth, then his tongue, inviting him to play. When he pulled back to take a breath, his fangs scraped over Leon’s lips just barely, making Leon shudder in naked arousal and anticipation.

Raihan laughed raspy and looked Leon over, who was a flustered, horny and shivering mess.

“Or was it more something like this?”, he whispered and leaned back in. But this time, instead of kissing the paralysed former Champion, he grabbed him by the collar once more and pulled him in, pushing his knee against Leon’s crotch. Raihan could feel Leon’s dick push back against him as he slowly pushed his knee upwards.

Leon could only let out a strangled, whiny moan as his hands shot up to grab onto Raihan’s shoulders, clawing into the soft jacket.

“Was it something like this? Hm, Lee?”, Raihan whispered into the smaller one’s ear, teasingly licking his earlobe. Leon wanted to respond, but right in that moment they heard Piers not too far away from them.

“You two playin’ a game of swalot over there or somethin’? Get your asses back here. Hop’s all whinin’ and whimpy after losing and I think Sonia’s not takin’ too kindly that you ran off.”

Leon flinched and finally felt a wave of shame crash over him. Piers’ voice had kind off pulled him back into reality and he wasn’t taking too kindly to thinking about what had just happened. Not that he hadn’t liked it, but right now, that was the problem for Leon.

Shrugging it off, Raihan leaned down towards Leon and whispered a ‘we’ll continue talking about this tonight’, before turning around and showing Piers his middle fingers.

“Could’ve just left us, arsehole. Now I gotta see your face. Ruins the whole mood.”

“Stop yakking and get your sissy ass back here, Raihan.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Raihan turned back around now and grinned at Leon, who was trying hard to cover his boner with his coat and shirt. “You comin’, Lee?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, let me just say thank you for all your support?? Like damn, I've written a bunch of stories in my life already on several platforms, but i've never had this much support on them? (Wattpad don't count) I'm just damn glad ya'll are enjoying reading this as much as I enjoy writing it! So thank you all again and I hope you'll all stay tuned for the last chapter too!


	4. More Late Night Endeavors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, happy late new year everyone! I apologize for taking so long with the last chapter but, you know, new years, after christmas, birthday, all keeping you from it. At least it's even longer than last chapter, so I hope that makes up for it. 
> 
> Thanks again for all the support! You guys are amazing :D
> 
> And thank you for @yakiterina for beta-reading my shit so I ain't as unsure about posting this!

Leon was still lying in his bed at 11 Pm, only his coat, cap and shoes not on him no more, still waiting for a sign of life from Raihan. Raihan had promised him that he would immediately text him once he was home. That had been about 8 Pm, when they had dispersed.

After Leon’s and Raihan’s ‘little talk’, they had returned back to the others. They had come right in time when everyone had been taking a break to let their pokemon recover.

Now that the former Champion thought about it, remembering how Gordie had won against Bea, he kind of had forgotten, when he had tried to run from Raihan, that he also could have asked Gordie to fight him. Or Bea. But somehow he hadn’t even really realized that Bea had been there. She must have snuck in when he hadn’t seen it, he thought.

Raihan had immediately been pumped up to fight, challenging all of the winners at once. Leon though had stood to the side a little hunchbacked, still pitifully trying to pull his shirt down. When asked about it, he had been too flustered to give an answer, so Raihan had luckily explained that he was having a bit of a stomachache. That had saved him, but also had put him on the spot for a worried Hop and Sonia.

He had needed to fight Hop off the most, who had lost to Marnie before and had to watch the others fight, but to Leon’s luck he had been able to exploit Hop’s loss a little to distract him.

When the fights had started once again, counted out at random who would fight whom, Bede, who had very unexpectedly won against Piers, had been pitched against Gordie, Raihan against Marnie and Sonia against the Champion. A bit less unexpected it had ended with the winners being Gordie, Raihan and the Champion.

Even Melony had then pitched in, since they had been one player short. She had decided to fight against the Champion, saying that she hadn’t had the chance to yet after all, since Gordie had already taken over her gym during their Gym Challenge. She seemed to have had the most fun of all as she had lost.

The last match had been Raihan against the Champion. Not very unexpected, but still very fun to watch. Though the Champion had utterly crushed the Dragon Type Leader. Latest when they had pulled out their first pokemon. It had grown so much, just like they had, and Leon couldn’t have felt prouder in that moment. It had even helped him to relax a little more and ignore his little friction with Raihan.

Though really no one had been surprised seeing the Champion win, they still had received a round of applause from the others and a bunch of high-fives. Raihan had also repeated their little secret handshake, equally as non bothered by losing as Melony had been before. But he had, for a moment, been bothered when the Champion had spelled out their wish.

After all they had agreed to do something for the winner of their little practice bouts. And the Champion had used that to force Raihan to go rare pokemon hunting with them. That day, that evening, until rather late. For just a second Raihan had gritted his teeth and tensed up, then he had played it off by shrugging and agreeing to it. He didn’t have much of a choice after all.

So now Raihan and the Champion were out in the Glimwood Tangle, trying to catch an ancient sinistea. It seemed the Champion had already caught a few sinistea, but always phoneys. And the Champion wanted to catch a real one, an ancient one. Not a phoney. Though not even to put it on their team, but instead to show off they had one. Raihan had been like that too once, but now he wasn’t after such things as badly anymore. Leon could just imagine how the Gym Leader was being dragged along by the kid, fighting and catching sinistea after sinistea, then checking if they were an ancient one or not, all while holding back his worst curses in front of the ten year old. After all you could only see if they were ancient through the small blue tag underneath the cup after you caught it.

Right when Leon yawned and thought about just going to sleep, his Rotom Phone beeped. Maybe a little too eager the former Champion whipped his head around and clicked on his private chat with Raihan. And, to his luck, it had indeed been Raihan to contact him.

 **TheRealDragonLord:** If I ever see another cup of tea i’ll throw

Leon couldn’t help his chuckle. Trying to catch sinistea in dark woods full of morgrem for about three hours must have been rather agonizing. He couldn’t even think about doing it.

 **Leon:** Why don’t you just try to get _oolong_ with those poor pokemon?

 **TheRealDragonLord:** I will strangle you

Before the former Champion could break out into full blown laughter, a message appeared that Raihan was trying to call him. With a grin Leon accepted, and was about to say hi, when Raihan beat him to it.

“Hey, Champion~”

The Gym Leader growled playfully and lengthened the ‘Champion’ with gratification.

From one moment to the other, Leon was reminded what they had wanted to talk about the evening, before the New Champion had distracted them from it.

“Hey, Raihan-”

Raihan responded with a raspy laugh and seemed to enjoy Leon’s taken aback stutter. Leon had had to swallow when that small noise made his head spin.

“How’ve you been holding up waiting?”, the Gym Leader asked with a cheeky undertone, making Leon’s heart go aflutter. The former Champion had a hard time speaking, but shook his head and responded with a squeaked: “Fine.”

That wasn’t what Raihan had expected, but he still kept on it. “Well for me it wasn’t fine.”

He huffed and leant back, shuffling something around while he sighed. “Couldn’t quite focus on...”, he grunted remembering the three hour hunt. “I’d rather have been seeing more of those tight leggings of yours.”

Instead of responding, Leon choked on his breath at the carefree way Raihan spoke about what he wanted. Growing conscious of the tight leggings he wore underneath his uniform shorts, he bit his lip out of embarrassment while he tugged at the leggings and let them snap back on his thigh.

“I really wanted to pull that damn shorts down that you use to try and hide yourself”, the Gym Leader continued, sucking in a breath while he day-dreamt about what had been implied underneath the former Champion’s shorts when he had grown aroused. “Really fucking loved it seeing you try to hide when you grew excited for me.”

Raihan growled aroused, which forced Leon to suppress a whimper. He liked hearing the Dragon Type Leader describe what he wanted to do with him, liked hearing the arousal dripping from Raihan’s voice, coated slick with neediness. But the former Champion chastised himself with a deep breath, trying to swallow down the thick arousal making the air around him heavy.

“You all speechless now?”

The Gym Leader had leaned back in closer to his Rotom Phone, making Leon flinch when he suddenly felt so close with the other again. He didn’t know what to make of it. Sure, he was aroused to no ends from just a bit of teasing talk, but he didn’t feel quite right.

“No I-”, Leon started, trying to speak his mind, but having to stop when he felt his voice growing too embarrassedly squeaky again. “I- I just-”

“You just?”, Raihan growled, taking light of the situation and having his fun in hearing Leon struggle to find the right words.

“I- I don’t know”, Leon stuttered, suddenly sounding very lost. He FELT very lost, not having had a chance to speak with Raihan about all of it yet. About their intentions, what they wanted to get out of it. And some words just burned on Leon’s tongue, ready to be spilt, only that Leon wasn’t quite ready yet to spill them.

The Gym Leader shifted around and flicked his tongue. “What’re ya wanting to tell me, Champ?”

Leon loved it when Raihan called him Champ, though he was at peace with not being one anymore. It just made him feel like he was something special to Raihan, like he was being worshipped by the other to a certain extent.

“I- I don’t want this”, he finally brought out with every piece of self-confidence he could muster.

What that statement followed was temporary silence. Then Raihan made a confused noise and moved away from his phone. “What?”

“I don’t want this, Raihan”, Leon repeated, this time around sounding more confident, though he didn’t feel any more of it. But he had to say it, clear it up, so they wouldn’t end up being all awkward around one another. The former Champion wouldn’t be able to bear that if that happened.

“...why?”

Leon didn’t know what was worse. The confusion or the plain out hurt that rang in Raihan’s voice, who now seemed equally as overwhelmed as Leon was.

“Well, I-”, the former Champion started off, feeling guilty and embarrassed talking about it. Hearing his best friend like that made him wish he hadn’t even started this conversation off at all.

“I’ve been thinking about it long and I...I don’t want a quickie...”

Again his statement was followed up by an awkward silence. Starting to panic a little, the former Champion gripped into his thigh and scolded himself to remain calm.

“I just- I-”

“Why the fuck a quickie?”, Raihan broke him off, sounding incredibly confused. Leon felt even more confused now hearing that question. Raihan was after a quick One-Night stand, right?

“Well, because I’ve been thinking, and I don’t want to have a One-Night stand with you…”

“Why would I want to have a One-Night stand with you?”

“But- _huh?_ ”

“ _What?_ ”

Leon stared at the screen of his phone, not knowing what to respond. Judging from the silence between the two, Raihan was doing exactly the same.

“Look, did you think I just wanted to have sex with you?”

“Don’t you?”

With heated cheeks Leon relaxed his cramped up hand and waited for an answer, which didn’t take a long time coming.

“No I fucking don’t, what d’ya think I am?!”

“Hot?! What do I know!? A lot of people want you, I know that!”

Leon felt heat rising up this head, making him light-headed in his answers.

“Bloody hell, Lee...”

“How am I supposed to know?! You just fucking kissed me on random!”

“On random?! Do you even know how long i’ve waited on this?!”

“No I don’t! But I would have loved to hear you...”, he stopped himself and chewed on his lip, vision swimming and sloppily wiping his eyes. “Hear you say that you...you...”

He took a deep breath before continuing, more mumbling to himself than actually saying it. “ _To hear you say that you love me- To clarify or something-_ ”

Raihan audibly choked on his breath, then his bed creaked and it sounded like he got up from it.

“I’m coming over.”

For a moment Leon stared at his Phone, then he grew bright red and straightened up. “No!”

“Why no?!”

“Because you can’t!”

“Why not?!”

“Because i’m not ready for it!”

Raihan spluttered something indescribable, then sighed. “I just wanted to clarify. Wasn’t that what you wanted?”

“Well, yes, but actually, no- I-”

The bed creaked once more and it sounded like Raihan was sitting back down. Leon took a deep breath at that, relaxing when he felt he wouldn’t have to face Raihan head on anymore.

“So you do, um...”, Leon sat up himself and crossed his legs, facing the floor bright red. “Do you- I mean, I...”

“I, yeah, I, um-”, Raihan started off, clearing his throat and sounding rather flustered, adding to the obvious overwhelmed confusion. “I have, uh, lov- love-”

The Gym Leader choked on his words for a moment and cursed. Then he let out a frustrated groan and continued: “I’ve been absolutely fucking into you since I was thirteen! I haven’t ever told you ‘cause I fucking adore you and if you want to know how fucking aroused by you I am, it’s a solid eternatus!”

The more words had left Raihan’s throat, the more Leon had sunk together, hands cupping his flushed face. Yes, he had wanted clarification. No, he had not been prepared for it. His heart was beating loudly in his chest, thumping and beating against his eardrums, making him go faintly dizzy.

“And NOW you’re quiet! Great Zamazenta slit my throat! Can you fucking-”

“...I- I really like you too...”

The Gym Leader immediately shut up, seemingly taken aback. Both of them were burning up behind their screens, staring somewhere which wasn’t their Rotom’s, not wanting to see the other in the eye, even though they weren’t even having a video call. Leon was sure he wasn’t the only one in that. It was just an instinctive reaction to avoid looking at the source of the other’s voice.

Leon hadn’t thought about how this could end up. He had never really cared for any of this since being the Champion. Then, afterwards, he hadn’t had any reason to either. And then he had stumbled over Raihan, had started thinking about him and had to admit himself that his fondness of the other wasn’t just friendship. Not how he caught himself thinking about Raihan’s fangs and piercings all intently, about the long hair when it’d be all open and messy, those icy, turquoise eyes staring him down. Not with how he felt butterfree fluttering about in his stomach when he thought about spending time with him. And now that he had actually started paying attention to such things, he had had to admit to himself that those butterfree hadn’t been there only since the little incident.

“Can we maybe try it again…?”

Raihan perked up when Leon started talking again.

“Try what?”, he muttered through his fingers, it sounded like.

“What I...um...overheard you doing…”

Leon tried to speak all loud and clear when he voiced his thoughts, but it ended up with him growing quieter by the letter, ending in an embarrassed mutter while he ran one hand through his hair nervously.

For the moment that the other was quiet, Leon started thinking he’d said the wrong thing, but then Raihan let out an amused huff, sounding surprised. “You want to listen to me jerk off?”

“Y-yeah...”

Raihan chuckled as response. Leon couldn’t tell anymore if the Gym Leader was just confused, surprised, amused or interested. He just knew that Raihan’s laughter got on his nerves, but to his luck the other soon stopped and flicked his tongue.

“Alright. If I can watch you while i’m doing it.”

“O- Only if I can watch you too.”

“It’s a deal.”

The Gym Leader growled amused and almost simultaneously they pressed on the camera button.

The first thing Leon could see was Raihan pressing some button on a remote, then his view cleared up when the light brightened. The Dragon Type Leader then turned his head back to the screen, grinned and showed Leon a peace sign.

“Hey, Lee.”

Leon was sitting all tense on the edge of his bed, hands in his lap and staring at the screen incredibly nervous. Raihan laughed seeing that.

“Are you gonna keep sitting in the dark?”

Realizing that the light in his own room was still rather dim, Leon quickly got up, walked to the light switch and brightened it up. Then he made his way back and sat back down the exact same tense way he had before. The Dragon Type Leader raised an eyebrow at that.

“I wouldn’t have expected the real to be more stale than pictures”, he joked, which resulted in Leon biting his lip and looking away, unsure if it was because of the joke or the information that Raihan had been jerking off to pictures of him. Raihan shrugged though and leaned back, gesturing to his rotom, which hovered up a little more so Leon had a bit more of a full view on the other.

For a moment he just watched Leon, then he stuck out his tongue, showing off the black tongue piercing that pressed against his white teeth. Leon was hypnotized by it for a moment.

“Can you maybe...lay down?”

“Oh...Yeah, right, sure”, the former Champion stuttered, lying down. Though even in lying down he was tense and pressed his arms to his body and his legs together.

Raihan sighed a little overwhelmed and ran one hand through his hair. “Well, it’s gonna work.”

The Gym Leader closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Leon couldn’t quite tell if he was nervous or not. But before he could ask him about it, Raihan pushed his thumb against his lips, pushing it up until he touched his tongue. His rotom zoomed in where the Gym Leader slowly licked over his finger, then pushed his thumb past his lips, pushing against the bottom of his tongue, flicked against the black pearl of his piercing and let out a deep breath.

When his eyes fluttered open he shot Leon a cheeky grin and forced two other fingers past his lips. Leon could only follow with his eyes, watching him suck on his fingers until he finally freed them with a quiet pop, a line of saliva connecting the tip of his fingers and his lips for the faintest of moments.

Raihan’s rotom followed how his hand was pushed down, past the waistband of his pants and down his boxers. Leon could see the Gym Leader twitch when he felt himself, hearing him let out a surprised groan. The former Champion swallowed hard while he felt his blood flow from his head a bit further down. Out of instinct his hands shot down to cup his crotch, trying to conceal what was happening from the other’s eyes.

Therewhile the Gym Leader opened his eyes back up and looked down himself, watching his hand bulge out his shorts. When he shot a glance towards the screen he had to bite his lip so as to not let out an aroused growl. While the former Champion had been all tense in an awkward way before, he was now tensing up as a way to not show his arousal. Leon pressed his legs together even further, hands digging into his crotch in anticipation. His wide eyes watched the Gym Leader intensely, not missing a single one of his moves, ever so small.

It was intoxicating, to say the least. Raihan swallowed and threw his head back, letting out a groan while he pulled his hand out of his pants to instead push them down ever so slightly, sloppily tugging at his shorts. If he had ever needed to play with himself a little before he really was in the mood, he could now feel himself growing hard just by feeling those eyes on himself. Muttering a curse under his breath he grabbed his pants with both hands and pulled them fully down with a quick tug, his erect dick springing forward the moment it was freed from the fabric.

He had to suck in a breath when the fabric tingled against his sensitive skin, creating a teasing friction that made him go crazy for the second it lasted. Raihan stared down himself for a second, impressed himself by how sensitive he was. It felt completely different from when he usually did it, though it wasn’t much different. Just that he was being watched by the one he was always jerking off to…

Without even touching himself Raihan couldn’t suppress a needy moan. A grin crept up his face. It just felt damn surreal to him. With a growl he pushed his saliva wetted hand back down to his dick, carefully wrapping it around his shaft, applying just a bit of pressure to test out his sensitivity. He could swear he’d never been this sensitive before. Biting through it, he let out a surprised chuckle and moaned when he started moving.

His first few strokes were slow and experimental, then he stayed at his tip, brushing over it with his thumb, nudging the black Prince Albert that glistened in the light. At the shaky whine that came from his phone, Raihan turned his head and couldn’t stop his freezing up.

Leon’s eyes were unfocused and he had slapped one hand in front of mouth to silence himself. His other hand was sloppily rubbing against himself, half still trying to cover himself, half just begging for any kind of friction. From the looks of it, Raihan was pretty sure that that was subconscious.

This time concentrated on the screen, the Gym Leader nudged his piercing once more, then got hold of it and lightly tugged with a quiet, hiss. Leon immediately tensed up, pressing his legs together with a choked moan.

In response to it the Gym Leader threw his head back once more, pushed his finger through the space between piercing and skin and pulled once more, wrapping his other hand around his shaft to sloppily move it up and down. He could hear Leon gasping, closed his eyes and stuck out his tongue, biting down on it and pressing against his tongue-piercing.

Raihan’s head was spinning and he had to close his eyes, hips trying to buck away from his hands with how he teased himself. As a way to try and control himself, he opened his mouth to let his ragged breaths go free. The teasing got more and more to his head, making him feel hot and fuzzy, until he couldn’t keep himself to it anymore.

With a tormented growl he let go of his piercing and sped up his hand, bucking into the movement with loud moans. He could feel a tight knot building up in his stomach, only sped up when he spread his legs even more so he could use his other hand to fondle his balls. He wanted to flinch away with every movement, his breath all ragged and sped up and broken off by groans and curses.

“R-Raihan-”

His eyes shot open when he heard Leon’s soft voice from the speakers. Leon had all but given up on hiding himself. One hand was gripping onto his chest, his other hand stroking his obvious bulge through the fabric. His mouth was open, eyes glistening with arousal induced tears and his always so nicely fixed hair was hanging messily around his flushed head.

“ _Raihan-_ _ah-_ ”

Leon was broken off by a loud moan and threw his head back, pressing his eyes closed as he lost himself.

Raihan didn’t even realize how he had kept stroking himself through that, but now could feel how this was trying to tip him over. Cursing loudly he moved his hand faster, hand shooting up once more to tug at his piercing, pulling at it and twisting ever so slightly as he felt the heat pooling in his stomach.

“Leon-! Fuck-!”

He didn’t give a shit when he came all over his hand already with a feral growl, clenching his teeth to regain his control while he slowed his hand, easing himself through his orgasm.

When he opened his eyes back up he first inspected his cum-covered hand, then stared at the screen. He had been expecting to be able to tease Leon a little more, but what he saw instead teased him.

Leon had removed his hands completely from his crotch and pressed both of them to his mouth, chest rising and falling rapidly while he squirmed around all uncomfortably, unsure of what to do. His already tight uniform snug even tighter to his body where it showed all too obvious how riled up the former Champion was. His shorts were stretching out, and Raihan could only imagine how that would look with only the leggings underneath. Raihan had to swallow to keep it down.

“R-Raihan, I-”, Leon started, voice muffled through his hands, taking a few deep breaths and whining.

Raihan’s eyes widened and he could feel his dick acting up again already, even though he had just come. Taking a deep breath he reached out to pull his rotom closer to himself. He wanted to reach up into that lilac hair, pull Leon closer and fuck the living hell out of him.

When Leon whined once more, himself reaching to his rotom to pull it closer, Raihan just snapped, having to bite his tongue to not lose himself on the spot.

“...I’m coming over.”

The Gym Leader could watch how the former Champion’s eyes widened in shock, how his hand slipped of his mouth to try and deny Raihan, but he wasn’t tensing up anymore. Leon instead squirmed around and let out a shaky breath, seeming unsure instead of uncomfortable by the Gym Leader’s decision.

Before Raihan quickly disconnected from the call, he let Leon hear his frustrated grunt and see his unfocused eyes, glinting with lust. Then Leon was alone again in his quiet room, panting for air and high on arousal he hadn’t ever known before.

Fuck his occasional morning wood during puberty, THIS was something entirely different. Leon let his hands fall to his sides and took a few deep breaths to try and stop himself from panicking. His mind short-circuited with the thought of seeing Raihan, tasting the perfumed air that surrounded him in a discreet cloud. He smelled of vanilla and chestnut, and Leon knew out of experience that the messy, black hair was rather soft.

To feel like he had a grip on something Leon gripped into his pillow with one hand and into his thigh with the other. Then he stood up, cursing when the fabric of his uniform and leggings rubbed against him. This was the one time he cursed his fashion-sense.

Standing up, the former Champion clapped his red cheeks with a bit more force than intended to clear his head, then finally disconnected from the call himself and sent his rotom phone to sleep. He had known that Raihan had trained his rotom, but Leon hadn’t expected the rotom to perfectly capture how Raihan had moved, squirmed around on his bed, sometimes giving full shots and sometimes zooming in.

When Leon whimpered, he was surprised himself by how pitiful he sounded. Sighing he rubbed his temples and ran one hand through his hair, curling it around his fingers and wrapping it over his mouth and nose nervously, playing with the soft tips.

Feeling all antsy he started pacing around his room in circles, occasionally taking deep breaths or mumbling something to himself to get back on track. Though all the friction he created through walking didn’t help him calm in the slightest, and he had to stop several times to take a deep breath.

When the doorbell finally rang he perked up and quickly fumbled around with his shirt, pulling it down and tugging at his shorts. Then, while he walked to get the door, he sloppily fixed his hair and wiped his face, as if that would help him any.

When he finally opened the door, after two quick breaths, he hid himself half behind it.

“Ah, hey.”

Raihan waved, his grin twitching a little nervously and looking a little tense. Somehow Leon felt a bit of weight lifted from himself, when he saw Raihan being nervous too. Considering what he had seen before, it had seemed like Raihan had been brimming with confidence.

“Hey.”

They looked at each other for a moment, looking each other up and down without saying anything. Then they locked eyes once more and Raihan tilted his head to the side.

“Can I, like, come in?”

“Oh, oh, right, sure, yeah.”

Leon stepped aside and let the Gym Leader inside. Raihan looked around for a moment, looking as if he’d never seen Leon’s place before, though he had. Then he wiped his shoes on the floor mat and placed them aside. For a moment his stare got caught on Leon’s crotch, then Raihan flushed red and shrugged, nervously scratching the back of his head.

“We gonna go into the bedroom, or…?”

“Yeah, sure, sorry, right.”

The former Champion cleared his throat and walked towards his bedroom, Raihan following. The atmosphere felt awkward with unspent sexual tension and insecurity regarding interaction. Feeling a little disconnected with himself Leon sat back down on his bed, Raihan still stood leaned against the door-frame. For a moment they both waited until the other would say something, then surprisingly Leon was the one who started off.

“So, are we gonna…?”

Raihan raised an eyebrow, flushed and looked off to the side. “You gonna be okay with it?”

“Isn’t that why you came here?”

“I mean, it was kinda on a whim...”, Raihan muttered, glancing back towards the former Champion.

Leon frowned ever so slightly, head spinning and unsure what to do. Then he stood up, walked over to Raihan and pulled at his jacket, looking up into the taller one’s surprised eyes.

“You said something about my shorts...”

With shaky hands Leon tugged at his shorts and pulled them down, leaning in further towards Raihan that way, pushing his face into Raihan’s chest. When he moved back ever so slightly, looking all embarrassed, his shorts had slipped down to his feet and he stood there with his shirt messily pushed up, wearing only his leggings and socks, hands tugging at Raihan’s jacket a little pleading.

Raihan sucked in a breath, then he grabbed Leon by his shoulders, pushed him back and guided him towards the bed, pushing him down on it. Almost immediately when he was bent over the bed, back pushed into the soft blanket, Leon instinctively spread his legs ever so slightly so Raihan could see better.

The Gym Leader let his gaze wander hungrily over Leon’s body, being stuck at his crotch where the thin, slim fabric stretched over the former Champion’s dick, not hiding anything. It perfectly snug to Leon’s form, painted a little darker where pre-cum had stained the white fabric.

“Shit you’re hot-”, he only managed to press through his teeth before he gave in to his desires.

His hands slowly slid down to hook them under the waistband of Leon’s boxer’s, tugging at them so they pushed against Leon’s dick, which elicited a gasp from the smaller. Raihan growled aroused and experimentally licked over Leon’s shaft, making sure to press his piercing down against the other. Underneath him the former Champion flinched, a comfortable shiver running down his spine.

Savouring the taste of what he had gotten through the fabric, Raihan licked his lips, then he went up to circle the tip teasingly, enjoying the feel against his tongue. It’d been so long since he’d had someone, and now he even had Leon. It made Raihan tremble in delight, eyes flickering with unhidden desire.

Leon couldn’t help it when he gripped into Raihan’s black hair, pulling him in even closer. When he realized what he had done, he tried to quickly back away, but Raihan only caught his hands, nuzzled the palm and then shot the former Champion a cheeky grin. With a flick of his tongue he guided Leon’s hands back into his hair. Then, when he was sure that Leon knew he was allowed to touch him, he hooked his hands back under the waistband and tugged at them, slowly pulling them down until he could see the tip of Leon’s cock.

He had waited so long for this, now that he was so close, Raihan felt a little daunted by the task. Carefully he stuck out his tongue, teasingly licking over the bare tip. Leon let out a high pitched noise at that and immediately slapped one hand in front of his mouth. When Raihan had finally managed to calm himself a little, he pulled the shorts down quickly this time, for a moment admiring Leon’s length. Then he leaned back in, licking over Leon’s bare shaft. The taste was better this time, just tasting Leon’s skin, his sweat and bit of pre-cum.

The taste intoxicated him, making him feel light-headed and, without even giving a damn about teasing the former Champion first, he licked his lips and took Leon’s dick in. Just a little at first, his tongue scraping against the sides. Then he slowly took him further in, just far enough that he didn’t choke on it, and moved back. When he was back at the tip he let go of Leon, freeing his dick with a wet pop, severing the line of drool that connected to the tip almost immediately.

While taking a few deep breaths he moved his hands back onto Leon’s thighs, digging his fingers into them before he took Leon back into his mouth, desperate to taste him once more. This time he didn’t even try teasing. He immediately moved his head, first slowly, then faster, enclosing Leon’s dick with his warmth. The former Champion squirmed underneath him, hips bucking up just slightly while he was panting, quiet, shy moans muffled by his hand.

When he was sure that he’d got it, Raihan looked back up into Leon’s face. The former Champion was watching him intently, looking away now when their eyes crossed path. Raihan growled possessively when he saw that and quickened up his speed, forcing another reaction from the smaller.

“R-Raihan-!”

Starting to lose to the pleasure, Leon’s hand slipped from his mouth to grip onto the blanket underneath, clawing into it. His voice was all slick with lust, eyes glimmering as they watched Raihan’s head bob up and down.

“I- I’m gonna-”, he started and was broken off when the Gym Leader immediately got off his dick, wrapped his hands around him and finished him off that way.

Leon threw his head back when he came, eyes pressed shut and a strangled moan escaping his throat, even though he really tried to be quiet. Raihan helped him through his orgasm the way he had helped himself before, then got up, eyeing the exhausted former Champion with glinting eyes.

When Leon finally managed to look back up at Raihan, he saw his cum being splattered all over his face.

“I’m sorry! I-”, Leon tried to apologize, but Raihan only wiped at his face with his hand, then licked a bit of cum off his palm. He grinned when he looked back at Leon, who was already clutching back into blanket with only that. Then he leaned back in, hands sliding over Leon’s chest, admiring every curve of it through the tight shirt.

“I like it”, he growled, then grabbed into his jacket’s pocket and pulled out a bottle with a galarian rapidash on it. Leon raised an eyebrow.

“What is that?”, he asked while taking deep breaths. He thought he knew what it was, and it made him nervous once more.

“That?” Raihan waved the bottle around, looking all innocent. “It’s lube.”

For a second Leon forgot how to breathe. He’d ask why Raihan had something like that at hand, if he wasn’t in this situation. Instead he sucked in a deep breath and looked a little scared. He’d never done THAT before. Not even when jerking off, which had been rare enough as is.

Raihan stopped for a moment, then leant back in closer, carefully nibbling on Leon’s neck. “You ok?”

Letting out a hiss when the fangs scraped the sensitive skin on his neck, Leon nodded as best he could, then moved his head around a little so Raihan had better access.

Raihan snickered quietly when he realized this, then licked over the spot he had been nibbling on. “Good boy”, he whispered and bit down a little harder.

Leon didn’t even care when a loud whine escaped him this time. But Raihan did. Every little noise from the smaller had already gone straight to his dick, and by now he was feeling like he was gonna burst any second if he didn’t do anything about it. With a feral growl he got off of Leon, sloppily pulled his own shorts and boxers down and carelessly kicked them away.

When Leon now cursed seeing Raihan stand before him, his dick erect and twitchy and big, Raihan really lost it, feeling himself go wild without reason. He let out a bunch of aroused cusses and fiddled with the cap of the lube bottle, not managing to open it for a moment. When he finally did open it, he poured more than enough into his hand and crouched back down before the smaller.

“Spread your legs further”, he demanded in a savage tone of voice, and Leon obeyed immediately. The dark tone in which the other demanded him was something the former Champion couldn’t withstand, even craved for.

Raihan was breathing heavily as he tried to concentrate on loosening Leon up. Not wanting to hurt him he circled his hole for a moment, rubbing the lube in, then pushed one finger inside. Leon immediately tensed up around him, letting out a surprised noise. He’d obviously never done this before.

As carefully as he could, Raihan moved his finger a little , curling it just slightly to try and loosen him up a little, but Leon pushed against him out of instinct.

“Loosen up”, Raihan growled and Leon whimpered, trying his best to do so. A little friendlier now, Raihan moved his other hand back up to Leon’s chest, giving him a reassuring grin. “Just relax.”

When Leon did finally relax, Raihan pushed another finger inside, starting to scissor him as best he could. The former Champion responded with a breathy gasp, then Raihan could feel the blanket being pulled as Leon gripped tighter into it. As if to try and get him to relax again, Raihan pressed a sloppy kiss onto Leon’s length, then dragged his tongue over his dick once more, making Leon tremble, his dick already back to being rock-hard again.

Now Raihan pushed in another finger, growing a little more impatient and scissoring him a little rougher now. He moved them in and out a few times, feeling the soft flesh around them entice him in. He just wanted to get inside of him already, but he just barely held himself back, exploring Leon some more to give him time to get used to it.

Raihan knew that he wasn’t easy to take in, and as Leon responded to him, Leon hadn’t even taken in something easy yet. When he thought Leon loose enough, he let one last finger slip in, grabbed the lube and poured some more over Leon’s hole. The former Champion trembled and let out a hiss when the cold lube cooled him down a bit.

The Gym Leader fingered him a little rougher now, then he curled up his fingers, making Leon groan in desperation, before he pulled them out completely. The smaller one’s hole was all red and swollen, twitching as if reeling Raihan in to get inside already.

Raihan had to swallow hard while he poured the lube over his dick and hand, rubbing it in for a moment while he positioned himself.

“You ready?”, he asked, a little less confident now that he was so close, but when Leon nodded, eyes where Raihan was about to connect to him, he swallowed that down too and slowly pushed his dick inside of him.

Leon immediately clawed back into the blanket, throwing his head back and biting his lip to keep himself from screaming out at the weird feel. Tears pooled in his eyes and he arched his back, taking deep breaths while Raihan waited for him to adjust.

When Leon had calmed down, he looked back at Raihan, eyes all glossy and lip pricked with a drop of blood glistening on it. The Gym Leader immediately shot forward to pull Leon into another kiss, licking the blood from his lips to instead prick his lip with his own fangs, scraping them over the soft flesh as he pulled back.

“ _You’re so fucking hot-_!”

The former Champion wanted to respond, but Raihan had already started moving. Slowly and carefully, but it was enough for Leon to go crazy. He felt his mind melt with the pleasure as his moans shamelessly left his throat.

“I just wanna nail you right down. Ain’t anyone seein’ you like this”, Raihan growled while he slammed in hard, making Leon choke on the drool pooling in his mouth. “If you could see yourself- You’re a fucking mess-”

To stop himself from just fucking Leon right down into the mattress, Raihan bit back down on Leon’s neck, sucking on his skin while Leon moaned his name. It made Raihan tremble with excitement, made him go crazy. It felt like Leon was pouring something slick like honey into his brain that kept him from making a coherent string of thoughts that differed from all the things he wanted to do with that sexy mess beneath him.

“I’m gonna go faster”, Raihan whispered into Leon’s ears, then slid his hands down to grip onto his hips, stabilizing himself as he straightened up. Then he followed up on his statement and quickened his pace, making Leon go shamelessly louder.

“My- My hair-!”, the former Champion managed to cry out, hands shooting up to grab onto Raihan’s shoulders as he tried to push himself further down onto Raihan’s dick.

“What ‘bout it?”

Leon bit his lip, then opened his mouth again when a loud, lustful moan escaped him. “You said you wanted to grip my hair-”

At first the Gym Leader looked surprised, then he growled aroused and moved one hand from Leon’s hip over his back and up to his neck.

“You want it so bad?”, he whispered, teasingly curling one hair-strand around his finger.

Leon swallowed and nodded, looking up pleadingly.

“Then say it”, Raihan commanded in his low tone, tugging at the strand of hair.

“I- I want”, Leon started and had to stop when more moans spilled past his lips. “I want you to- _ah-_ pull my hair-!”

Almost immediately Raihan grinned and followed, curling a fistful of hair around his fingers, enjoying the soft feel against his fingers. Then he sharply tugged at it, pulling Leon back into a breathless kiss that way.

Leon obeyed and pulled at Raihan’s lower lip with his teeth, licking over it all desperate for more friction, more contact.

“Leon, _shit-_! I’m gonna cum!”

Raihan quickened his pace once more now, slamming into Leon faster, now that he felt his orgasm approaching. He felt hot all over and didn’t even know how he still kept himself on his feet.

“M- Me too!”

Shortly before he was tipped over the edge, Raihan pushed Leon backwards, buried his hands in that soft mess of hair and gritted his teeth. “Fuck-!”

With a savage growl, he came inside Leon, immediately slumping down onto the smaller exhausted. Stars exploded before his eyes, pulling him into an unknown bliss while Leon tensed up around him and came himself with a strangled moan, nails digging into Raihan’s shoulders a little painfully.

The Gym Leader blinked a few times until he could see fine again. Leon had his eyes pressed shut, feeling the warm liquid inside of him and Raihan’s warm body atop him.

“Ah, fuck! I’m so sorry!”

When Raihan finally was back in reality, he quickly pulled out of Leon and watched his cum slowly drip out of him. He hadn’t meant to do that, but he hadn’t had the mind to pay that either. Not really sure of what to do, the Gym Leader sloppily wiped at Leon as if that would clean him. Leon was still silent, only ragged breathing escaping him while his chest rose and fell rapidly.

“Lee?!”

Raihan bowed back over him, hands shooting up to grab onto Leon’s face. “Arceus, did I break ya?!”

When Leon finally opened his eyes, Raihan flinched back. Leon looked a little unamused as he looked down himself.

“Did you have to come inside…?”

The Gym Leader immediately moved backwards a few steps and scratched the back of his neck a little awkwardly. “I didn’t mean to! I’m sorry, I just-!”

“Just get me a towel”, Leon mumbled, arm over his eyes. He didn’t see how Raihan, looking pretty distressed, looked around as if he needed to remember where the bathroom was, then ran off.

The former Champion was flushed and as embarrassed as he could be, trying not to think too much about what had happened. He was exhausted and not sure if he was going to be able to stand later.

While he listened in on Raihan opening and closing doors and cursing when he didn’t find what he was looking for, Leon pressed his palms on his eyes and exhaled shaky, trying to somehow shut his embarrassment down. Now that his blood wasn’t down in his dick anymore, his cheeks and ears were feeling like he had a fever. And he was sure he was bright red too.


End file.
